Deslivros:Como se tornar um idiota na internet
categoria:Desmanuais categoria:!Deslivros ---- right|240px|thumb|Essa inclusão digital... (Observa a posição do galho em relação a velha) right|240px|thumb|Cidadão brasileiro incluído digitalmente através dos programas sociais do Governo Federal. thumb|right|224px|Adofei efa sanfichera du [[Pofitivo. Nu meu guferno tofos tefão uma defas...]] Olá, caro amigo idiota! Como estamos em uma era de inclusão digital, hoje em dia todo o tipo de pessoa está podendo acessar a internet não é? todos mesmos ... emos, playssons, analfabetos e até mesmo a sua mãe, não é mesmo? Então, porque você ficaria de fora? Só porque o tamanho de seu cérebro é praticamente o mesmo de uma azeitona murcha? Não mesmo! Aprenda, aqui e agora, como você - no bom sentido - pode vir a se tornar um idiota completo na internet! = Onde posso ser um Idiota? = O sonho de qualquer um - ser idiota na internet - é missão para poucos. Porém, se você deseja tentar exercer esse papel surpreendente e tão massivo na rede, prepare-se para algumas dicas. Frequentar lan-houses, cujo ar viciado está contaminado pelo fudum de nerds que não têm namorada (e passam, portanto, horas no banho) é a primeira delas. Tente se incluir nos jogos on line, participe ativamente de comunidades infundamentadas nos sites de relacionamentos, e coloque sua foto de forma a deixa-lo com cara de ridiculo. Por exemplo, tire uma foto cujo fundo seja constituído por um lençol furado da sua avó. Se for magro ou gordo, melhor ainda, tire a camisa e faça pose de fisiculturista. A internet abre um número incrível de sites interativos para idiotas exercerem suas habilidades que, por sinal, alegram pessoas comuns e irritam profundamente Nerds e Cults que são os propriamente ditos ratos de Internet. Mas, para não confundir muito sua mente microscópica, abaixo iremos falar sobre como ser idiota na maioria dos sites da Internet. Como ser um Idiota em Web Fóruns Ah... Web Fórum, local preferido dos Nerds em geral! Você está louco para irritá-los profundamente, não é mesmo? Pois calma, abaixo vamos te ensinar de forma Profunda e Dolorosa, os métodos básicos de como ser um idiota nesses ninhos de Nerds. Criando o seu Nick Idiota. O Nick é uma parte importante do processo de "Ser um Idiota em Web Fóruns", pois com ele as pessoas podem te achar idiota antes mesmo de te conhecer, dependendo do que você escreveu em seu nick. Usar um Nick relativamente idiota é uma ideia boa, como por exemplo: "LindãoRJ na Web Cam" ou somente "DuDu Gatinho24" é uma forma relativamente eficaz de ser idiota. Usar Nicks em inglês que você ao menos sabe a tradução, mas acha "STYLE", é uma boa! Um grande exemplo é "Blinded Angel" ou "Motherfucker" é uma ótima opção de nick estrangeiro para um bom idiota de Internet usar. As tribos urbanas também oferecem ótimos Nicks para idiotas. Apenas uma rápida olhada pelo orkut, e você pode descobrir inúmeros Nicks de um determinado grupo. Para evitar o desgaste de sua cérebro de 2 neurônios, anotamos modos de tribos urbanas usarem Nicks idiotas. Nicks de Emo Emos são donos dos Nicks mais idiotas da internet, que podem te servir de inspiração para você criar seu Nick Idiota inspirado nesse bando de viados pessoas. Usar coisas relativamente afeminadas, é o ápice do Nick dos Emos, tente usar Nicks com palavras como: "Cereja", "Bonequinho de Porcelana", "Boquinha de Algodão", "Imperfect Live" e etc ... mas, tenha em mente que emos, na maioria das vezes, desconhecem a gráfia correta, portanto não escreva da forma que escrevi acima, escreva assim: "CeLeJjAaAh!", "BuNekIux dI PuRcElaNÁÁH!", "BuKinHá DI AlGuNdÁuM", "InPéRfÉcqUiTi LÁiVi" e por ai vai... Você também, caso seja homem (apenas no sentindo biológico, claro) , pode utilizar "Srto." e aberrações do tipo antes do Nick. Nicks de Otaku right|240px|thumb|[[Você, após terminar de ler este manual, transformado em um completo idiota de internet.]] Otakus costumam ser pouco criativos com seus Nicks, mas caso queria usá - los daremos um exemplo, eles costumam utilizar SEMPRE tipicos sufixos japoneses depois do nome, abaixo citamos alguns.: * Kun (Não confundir com Cú) - Ussado para homens, ou então para garotas que se considerem umas tipicas Mulheres Macho * Chan - Ussado para meninas e garotinhos aboiolados (Vide: Jackie Chan) * San - Semelhante ao "Srto." dos Emos. * Sama - Usado por otakus que pensam que são alguma coisa. Bom, existem outros adjetivos, mas os principais são esses. Quando não utilizam os seus nomes juntamente com adjetivos, otakus usam nomes de comidas japonesas, como por exemplo: "Onigiri - Chan", "Sushi - Kun", "Yakissoba - San" (Apessar do Yakissoba ser chinês, mas não tem problema, fica até melhor para um idiota.) e etc... Nicks de Headbanger, Góticos, Black Emos, Maggots e Tr00s em Geral... Pessoas desse tipo geralmente usam Nicks semelhantes, pórem com certas diferenças trevosas. Como por exemplo, Headbangers e Góticos em geral utilizam sempre algo que fazam as outras pessaos pensarem que eles são Tr00 e importantes como por exemplo "Lord", "Lady", "Sir" e etc... Uma forma simples de usar, como por exemplo, se seu nome for "Epaminondas", seu Nick ira ser então: "Lord Epaminondas" ou então "Sir Epaminondas", o Lady é aplicado de mesma forma, só que em pessoas do sexo feminino (biologicamente falando). Óbvio que pessoas desse tipo não costumam usar seus próprios nomes. Geralmente usam nomes de personagens fícticios, coisas trevosas ou bandas Tr00. Exemplos: Sir SnOw, Lord BlOoD, Lady Evanescence, Lady Lestat e etc... Nicks de Patys, Plaboys, Playssons e afins... Os Nicks de tais criaturas seguem uma tipográfica igual a dos Emos, mas ambos possuem outros modos de serem criados. Um outro modo clássico é usar fontes de escrita miguxas trazidas pelo orkut, ou usar símbolos para subistituir letras, como por exemplo "Aly$$on", "£eozin", "&llinton", "¢Arlin". Como poderam ver em Nicks como "£eozin" e "¢Arlin" eles também são praticamente analfabetos, o que é excessial (essencial... Mas escrever excessial é uma boa dica de como ser idiota da internet) para o Nick! Eles também costumam exagerar nas letras, as Patys são exemplos óbvios, como vemos em Nicks como "Flavinh[AAAAAAAAA[...AAAAA]]", eles também costumam abreviar os Nicks para silábas, como "Fá" ou então usar X em locais que não tem X, outro exemplo roubado dos emos. Sua Escrita Um modo parecido com o Nick, abaixo te ensinaremos modos para escrever como idiota: *Escrever com X em locais que não podem de forma alguma haver X em uma boa forma de ser idiota. *Escrever no estilo "Uma letra Maiúscula e outra Minúscula" é outro modo de ser idiota. *Escrever no estilo "Cada Letra Inicial Em Maiúscula, que é pouco famoso, mas é tão idiota quando os outros. *Escrever no estilo "Escolher aleatoriamente uma letra e repeti-la", que normalmente é o resultado de um retardo mental que impede a pessoa de tirar o dedo da tecla a tempo. *Escrever no estilo tiopês, linguagem também conhecida como babaquês. Em fim, esses são os modos básicos, existe também a troca de vogáis, idiota que é idiota, sempre troca E por I, O por U e I por E. Um exemplo é escrever a palavra "Menino" como "Mininu". Ignorar e subistituir acentos é outra tática para se tornar um bom idiota. Trocando acentos você pode escrever "Eh" no lugar de "É" e "Naum" no lugar de "Não" e assim vai ... Mas existe o ignorar acentuação, deixa menos deselegante, óbvio! Mas ainda assim é idiota. Escrever "Nao" ou "Aviao" é um exemplo de ignorar esses acentos, que são uns porcos capitalistas ditadores! Seu Avatar no Fórum Uma parte pouco importante, mas que também pode ser útil. Use de prefêrencia aquelas imagens toscas de desenho animado e pessoas famosas que o fórum dá, usar aquele clássico avatar do Bart Simpson segurando um cartaz escrito "Estou sem Foto" é clássico entre os idiotas. Sua Apresentação A apresentação é o a etapa onde iram(nota-se que o autor desse deslivro é mais do que especialista em ser idiota da internet,portanto confiável) testemunhar seu primeiro ato de idiotice! Primeiramente, vá no board do fórum que tenha menos ligação com o apresentações, mesmo que o fórum tenha um board próprio para apresentações, ignore ele e vá no board de "Hardware e Software" ou em um Board sobre música ou um jogo específico. Idiota de Internet que é Idiota de Internet nunca posta no lugar certo!!! No fórum, as pessoas querem saber sobre você com a apresentação não é? portanto, não faça isso, só encha linguiça (UI!) falando coisas nonsense que não tem nada a ver com você. Ai você me pergunta "mas, o que eu escrevo?", para isso, Capitão Nascimento responde: Viu só? Escreva qualquer coisa, de prêferencia algo bem idiota e sem nexo, como "o cachorro da minha vizinha pegou um verme do tamanho de um Pneu", "Minha mãe é virgem" ou "Póliticos são Honestos". Escreva coisas tão absurdas, ilegíveis, sem nexo e acima de tudo IDIOTAS, que façam com que a única coisa que outros usuários do foram possam dizer é "Olá, seja bem vindo". Floods O Flood - do latim, Escrever Merda - é algo importantetissímo para idiotas de Web Forum. Primeiro, vá em um tópico comum, de preferência um tópico de assunto inteligente e intelectual, com o titulo que diga "Lula diz, no Rio, que polícia também é vítima da violência". Chegando lá, escreva um Post extremamente curto (Passar de 3 linhas é um pecado entre os idiotas), que diga algo sem nexo que não tenha nada á acresentar naquele assunto. Por exemplo, quando algum usuário postar um post inteligente e extremamente grande em tal tópico, simplesmente diga "Kankordu Kuntigu", mesmo que mal tenha lido o que ele escreveu. Se não tiver lido, escreva algo como "nemli", gíria comum entre os semi-analfabetos incapazes de ler e interpretar um parágrafo inteiro. Ou quando ele postar um tópico pedindo ajuda, simplesmente escreva "Se fudeu" ou "Não é comigo mesmo". Ou então, simplesmente, diga algo completamente sem noção e idiota em relação ao que leu, postar um único emoticon é melhor ainda, pois o torna ainda mais idiota! Faça isso várias e várias vezes, e com certeza será reconhecido como um verdadeiro idiota de fórum da internet. Como ser um idiota no Orkut Depois de Floodar várias e várias vezes, e ser expulso do fórum pelo Administrador Malvado do fórum, é hora de partirmos literalmente para ignorância! Vamos para o Orkut, um local mágico onde os brasileiro dominam, mesmo sendo americano, o que te deixa mais satisfeito afinal, como mal sabe falar português, iria se atrapalhar todo com outro idioma não é verdade? Mas, atenção, o orkut é lar de muitos idiotas, por isso, haverá muito concorência como lá, não é mais igual ao fórum que só tinha Nerds Intelectuais. Criando seu Perfil right|220px|thumb|Perfil de um Miguxo [[Gótico|Góticuzinho, observe seu Nick Clichê e seu discursinho Emo.]] Criar um perfil é a parte importante dessa suruba que chamamos de Orkut, pois com ele, você pode ser reconhecido como um idiota mesmo que não tenha feito nada ainda. Primeiro, no quem sou eu, escreva algo de uma única linha que diga algo como por exemplo "Xou UmA Pexxoa MuItTu LEcAl", ou então coloque uma música tosca da "banda" calypso, do latino ou de uma "banda" de pop brega, como Skank, Pitty, ou a banda gauchá Cachorro Grande. (UI!) Em paixões, escreva coisas como "MiNhA Mae (ou mammy, caso queira parecer gay.)" só isso está bom para um idiota, mas caso queira colocar mais, fique a vontade, colocar Deus em paixões também é algo puramente idiota. Em esportes, pense como Seu tio engraçadão e escreva levantamento de garfo, apenas isso, que é único "esporte" dele e provávelmente o único seu também. Em atividades escreva simplesmente, "Ah NuM XeIx", tem coisa mais idiota que isso? Em livros escreva: "NuM GoXxXxTu di LeR" (Ou caso queira ser sincero, escreva que simplesmente não sabe), ou então diga que gosta de gibis (não esqueça do erro ortográfico, escreva "Guibes") e/ou de livros didáticos da 1ª Série do Ensino Fundamental, pode escrever "EuUu GoXxXtU di LeR" também porque ai, caso você siga a regra do erro órtográfico, vão ter certeza de que você é idiota. Em música, é só colocar o nome de qualquer grupo de pagode, sertanojo, funk, forró, latino ou qualquer "banda" de pop brega citada acima, com isso, com certeza vão ver que você é idiota. Em programas de TV, coloque qualquer coisa que seja da Rede Globo ou do SBT, com isso vão ajudar no reconhecimento da sua idiotice, colocar programas como: Sessão da Tarde, Novela, A Praça é Nossa, Turma do Didi e Zorra Total é ter a garantia de ser um idiota! Em filmes, faça como todo bom idiota, escreva o nome dos atores ao invés do filme, se escrever errado melhor ainda! Em cozinhas, ao invés de escrever quais seus pratos favoritos escreva: "Kuxinho Beinx", "Naum Xei Kuxinhar" ou "Teinx uMa NhA mInHa KsA!". Pronto, seu profile está pronto ... não se preucupe com o resto, pois todo idiota só tem capacidade de ir até tal ponto. Seu Avatar no Orkut right|220px|thumb|Foto tipíca de um [[Playsson.]] A foto principal do Orkut também pode ser substituida por aquela foto IDIOTA e clichê do Bart Simpson com o cartaz de "estou sem foto". Pórem, ultimamente o orkut tem obtido um número imenso de fotos idiotas, tendo inúmeros exemplos de avatares que pode usar em seu perfil, para não dificultar seu cérebro, que a esse ponto deve estar praticamente torrando ao sol, fizemos uma lista para te dar idéias.: * Foto 3x4 sua. (Clássico) * Foto de você quando criança. * Foto com sua avó querida. * Foto com sua mãe querida. * Desenhos da Hello Kitty ou do Bob Esponja. * Foto mandando beijinho (Se for homem, pode achar que é gay além de idiota). * Foto batida de frente pro espelho. * Foto do seu pé sujo. * Foto sua na balada com seus amigos desdentados. * Foto sua bebâdo. * Foto tirada na Webcam. * Etc... Em fim, as possibilidades são infinitas, mas lembre - se, quando mais idiota, MELHOR! usar aquela foto que você editou no Paint Brush com aquele espaço branco colossal é o cúmulo da idiotice! Montando seu album Simplesmente, coloque fotos que não tem nada haver com você, e se colocar alguma foto que tenha haver lembre - se, tem que ser no MÁXIMO 2 fotos e BEM idiotas. O restante? coloque fotos toscas que viu na internet, em sites como o humortadela por exemplo. Se as fotos estiverem em resolução muito baixa (10 a 5 pixels) e praticamente invísivel, MELHOR ainda! será a prova viva de sua idiotice ... Caso queira, simplesmente ignore essa etapa (pois deve ter achado muito complicado), mas ela vai te ajudar muito na sua caracterização como idiota orkutiano. Caro idiota, vamos facilitar a sua vida! Listaremos abaixo algumas coisinhas MUITO importantes para o seu álbum de idiota e que com certeza, o deixarão um passo a frente dos seus coleguinhas. Atenda ao máximo de tópicos e lembre-se: nada de fotos nítidas, Photoshop bem passado ou boa resolução de câmera. Isso não agrega valor ao seu orkut de idiota. 1. Poste uma foto tirada dentro de um transporte coletivo. Serve ônibus, metrôzão, lotação e em casos extremos, perua clandestina. 2. Pegue o celular de alguém emprestado, faça caretas, implore para ele descarregar o aparelho e poste, em seqüência, todas as fotos no teu orkut. 3. O banheiro é um lugar lindo. Tire fotos lá dentro! Aliás, não só no seu banheiro, com o vidrinho de "Seda Cabelos descoloridos com àgua Oxigenada" aparecendo no fundo, mas também em banheiros de bares, da escola, da empresa e claro, o top de linha da mulherada: Banheiro de Shopping com as amigas! 4. Fotos na Água. E não precisa de clube ou praia. Se conseguir um destes ,dê o seu clássico pulinho High School Musical, enquanto pede para a sua vó bater uma foto. Se não for possível, suba na laje e coloquie uma bacia beem grande com água. Se você couber dentro, melhor. Faça pose de gay/puta. Todas estas hipóteses são ótimas, mas a mais idiota é a piscina infantil 250 ou 500 litros. Use aquela rajadinha de azul royal/azul clarinho. Coloque ela no quintal, entre de camiseta e não esqueça a latinha de cerveja. 5. Faça um álbum para seus amigos feios, um para o seu cachorro, um para os seus "rolês" (use este nome para o álbum), um para seu artista favorito e claaaaaro, um para a magia que você descobriu chamada "pesquisa de Imagens Google" 6. Bata uma foto no espelho, com sua mãe cagando ao fundo e ponha lá, como se você não tivesse visto. O mais legal é que você será um idiota bem ocmentado entre comunidades de Humor Negro. 7. Conhece a tecla Print Screen? Faça várias imagens com suas conversas de MSN e poste todas. Se não conhecer, tire fotos com uma câmera, fica melhor ainda! 8. Ponha uma foto sua bêbado, como já sugerimos antes. 9. Copie fotinhos de avatares de comunidades e poste. É legal que elas ficam bem pequeninas, um arraso! 10. Tire uma foto usando um par de óculos que você não comprou. Com etiquetinha e tudo em alguma loja de shopping. Repita o procedimento para sapatos, roupas, bonés e etc. 11. Esta dica fica melhor para mulheres. Você e suas 10 amigas feias: Agarrem-se por trás, fazendo um minhocão (tá...sanduíche, trenzinho...que seja!). Aproximem seus rostos e coloquem a mão na cintura. Peça a um estranho para bater a foto. Escolha cuidadosamente o fundo. Pode ser a lousa da escola, a frente de uma casa, ou qualquer outro lugar totalmente sem sentido.. 12. Foto com cara de sono no orkut é tudo de bom. 13. Tire foto com o maior número possível de celebridades e carrões. Finja-se de importante! 14. Fotos beeeeeeem de perto do seu rosto. Daquelas para enxergar uma alface no dente. 15. Tire foto fingindo que tá bêbado ou dormindo. 16. Vá ao supermercado, sessão de bebidas. Tire foto com o maior numero de garrafas fechadas na boca, fingindo estar bebendo. 17. Use montagens. Especialemnte aquelas feitas no paint. Fotinho de tooodooooos os seus amigos/conhecidos/amores/inimigos coladas umas nas outras. e com um texto verde limão em cima "AmoreX Eternos" ou algo do gênero. 18. Reúna todsos os mp3, mp4, mp666 da galera, todo o dinheiro que todo mundo tiver na mão, pulseiras, anéis, colares, qualquer porcaria que pareça ser cara ou ter um logotipo de marca conhecida. Coloque tudo sobre a cama e fotografe. Neste caso, não esqueça a legenda estilo "mamãe eu quero ser o Snoop-Dog". 19. Fechando com chave de ouro: Legendas! Vale de tudo: Letra de pagodão que você nem olhou no vaga-lume para ver se entendeu certo, Frases com palavras bonitas e sem significado algum e por aí vai. Utilize erros gramaticais e abuse do seu inglês embromation, afinal, é gringo, é chique. Use chavões e frases de placa de caminhão. Não esqueça também de usar legendas do tipo "eu sei que sou linda" e "o mais gostoso de itaquá".Use todas as idiotices que você aprendeu até agora, valorize o seu estilo (pati, emo, playsson, headbanger...)e vez ou outra coloque uma música inteira na legenda. Ou um poema de crtl c, ctrl v! Quanto mais texto e menos sentido, melhor!! Carregue sempre contigo um celular, câmera, lata que tire fotos e faça de cada passo um flash! de cada saída de final de semana um álbum novo e trezentas mil fotos para o seu orkut. Addicionando seus MiGuXxXus Addicione pessoas relativamente idiotas, classificando - os pelo tipo de idiota que você é. Addicionar pessoas que você nem sabe que é, simplesmente entrando em profiles de desconhecidos ou bricando do ritual sagrado do "Juguinhux Miguxo du ADD" para obter amigos relativamente idiotas e fúteis. Os amigos não são tão importantes, mas é bom usá - los, porque se também forem idiotas, iram te ajudar no seu reconhecimento. É como diz o ditado "Diga com que andas, e eu te direi quem és". Comunidades A parte mais importante da idiotalização orkutiana, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM mais importante que o que você perdeu tempo fazendo agora pouco, addicionar comunidades. Addicione comunidades toscas, com erros de ortográfia grotescos na sua descrição, fotos que tenham de prefêrencia o tamanho mínusculo de 5 a 10 Pixels, e com títulos obviamente idiotas, como por exemplo: "Bob Esponja fuma Maconha","O Pneu que pedia Café" ou então "Lula é o melhor presidente", a ultima é mais acoselhável para tornar - se idiota. Crie também uma comunidade em homenagem aos seus "Miguxos" (Muito Idiota!) ou em homenagem a você mesmo (EXTREMAMENTE IDIOTA!), ápos prencher, é hora de postar em alguma, mesmo que não tenha chegado a pensar nisso (Não se preucupe, não pensar é algo normal entre os idiotas). Postando nas Comunidades Primeiro, jogue MUITO daqueles joguinhos, eles são a marca registrada dos idiotas, lá talvez você encontre outros idiotas. Agora vá em tópicos de algum tema específico ou crie seu tópico, em tal post, diga algo absurdo e completamente ignorante, algo que vá fazer as pessoas rirem, tirarem screenshots do seu post, postarem em uma comunidade de pessoas desocupadas e ficarem enchendo seu Scrapbook de zoações clichê e prevísiveis. "Mas, o que eu posto?" QUALQUER COISA IDIOTA, PORRA, mas para não te dar muito trabalho, fizemos outros pequena lista: *Para você que é desesperado por sexo e nunca comeu ninguem pode entrar a vontade em comunidades pornograficas e mandar um recadinho para as poucos perfis femininos que lá se encontram-perfis de lésbicas gostosas que na verdade sao mulheres feias e masculinas- e escrever um recadinho ou postar na comunidade frases desse tipo :" oi , gostosa to afim de sexo ... vamo fazer uma real ??!! me adiciona ;...@hotmail.com. e o idiota ainda tem fé de que vai conseguir sexo com essas falsas mulheres. Lista de coisas absurdamente idiotas para postar no orkut. Atenção, use o máximo possível de erros de português quando for postar, para ficar mais idiota ainda! * Poste que o Google Earth não é ao vivo. * Pergunte onde fica o Mercado Livre. * Diga que bateu punheta para o William Bonner * Diga que se sentou no Espremedor de Laranja. * Diga que um de seus amigos comeu seu tóba enquanto via um filme pornô. * Diga que se masturba com uma vassoura. * Diga que enfiou alguma coisa no cú. (Qualquer coisa) * Pergunte onde possa baixar leitor de DVD. * Diga que o japão fica na Europa. * Reclame que acha um absurdo a banda larga Speedy necessitar de um computador. Enfim ... são inúmeros os métodos de se tornar um idiota no orkut, quando mais absurdo, MELHOR! Tornando - se um idiota no MSN Agora que tem inúmeras pessoas te humilhando em seu Scrapbook no Orkut, é hora de criar um Hotmail e entrar no divertido mundo do MSN! Crie o seu endreço de e-mail igualmente tosco ao seu Nick, e então, baixe o programa e vamos partir para uma nova ignorancia eletrizante! Passos Fundamentais * 1 - Addicione qualquer pessoa, se viu o endereço no MSN, addicione! não importanto que seja indíviduo, não importanto nem mesmo que ele seja um assasino necrofilo que queria te comer, te matar e logo depois arrancar seus olhos e penetrar seu pênis no buraco vazio de onde os mesmos ficavam. * 2 - Tenha mais de 574678468648640000000 contatos, quanto mais contatos tiver, mais idiota será! * 3 - É dever de todo idiota, OBRIGATORIAMENTE conhecer apenas 1% de seus contatos! * 4 - Converse com os seus contatos que não conhece, mas diga apenas: "Oi", "Td bm?" e "News?", depois disso NÃO DIGA MAIS NADA! * 5 - Use o comando "chamar atenção" 46436436436346456 vezes seguídas quando o contato demorar mais de 0,5 segundos para te responder. * 6 - Coloque uma frase tosca no seu Sub - Nick, como por exemplo: "Eu Xou Ruin ein matematicah mais in purtugays eu Çou Ferah!" * 7 - Seja bloqueado por pelo menos 99,9% dos seus contatos. * 8 - Fique pedindo para comentarem no seu fotolog (veja "Tornando - se idiota com um Fotolog"), com a seguinte mensagem: "Ei MiguxXxo, cOmÉnTáHh! NuUu MeUx FlÓgUih!!!!!!!!!!??????????" "Céquissu" Virtual O MSN tornou - se um atrativo para Nerds e Otakus Punheteiros, com o atrativo inovador, o "Céquissu" Virtual. Abaixo irei lhe dar dicas de como fazer essa idiotice acompanhada de putaria, mas cuidado, não vá gozar no teclado e nem em seu dreamcast!!! Passos para se fazer "Céquissu" Virtual * Encontre um miguxxxo para brincar. * Use um avatar de homem BEEEEEM mais atraente que você * Peça para seu amigo usar uma foto de mulher, ou faça isso você mesmo, caso seja gay assumido. * Escreva as putarias que está fazendo com ele. * Goze longe do teclado e ... pronto. "Só isso"? Sim, porra! só isso ... não tenha saco para escrever mais essas putices sobre MSN! Treino de Conversa A empressa sobre meio ambiente "C.O.N.P.E.T - Comunicação Ordinária Nonsense para E'''mbecis Tapados" criou um softwhare online que permite que idiotas treinem suas conversas no MSN e se não tornem inxtintos cada vez mais, o programa se chama "Robô Ed", um Robô Cult que ajuda aos imbecis com sua imensa paciência. http://www.roboed.com.br/converse.php Veja um exemplo de conversa entre Você e o "Robô Ed".: *Robô Ed: Olá! Meu nome é Ed, estou aqui para ajudar na preservação de energia e de outros recursos naturais. Sobre o que você quer conversar? *Você: Oi MiGgUxXuxX!!!!!! KoMuUuU VaIiIiXxX!!!!!????? *Robô Ed: Oiie!!! *Você: TuUdDo BeeeiIn! EmOxInHo Du MeOoO KolaÇaUm! =@@@@@ *Robô Ed: Ei, que tal falarmos também sobre a Amazônia? *Você: AmAxoôNyA, MiGuXxXu? o.ó *Robô Ed: Espere um pouco... estamos conversando mas ainda não sei o seu nome. Qual é o seu nome? *Você: Srto. BuNeKiNhux Di PurcEhLanÁh! =P *Robô Ed: Olá! Como você já deve saber o meu nome é Ed. Sobre o que quer conversar? Podemos conversar sobre racionalização do uso dos derivados do petróleo e também sobre energia, gasolina, meio ambiente, gás natural e dicas de economia... *Você: VuXeê KuRtI XimPol PréIn? *Robô Ed: Amei. *Você: XéÉrIu MiGuUuxXxU!? *-* *Robô Ed: Ih, acho que estou com um chip queimado. Você poderia perguntar com outras palavras? *Você: OuTrAiS PaLavRinhasXxXx!? o.ó *Robô Ed: Uma palavrinha gentil é sempre bem-vinda. *Você: Ah! BiGaDuUu MiGuUuXuUu ^^ *Robô Ed: Ah hah. *Você: Ki FuIxXx MiGuXxXu!? o.o *Robô Ed: Que... Espere. É que acabei de lembrar de uma história. *Você: Ki HisTóLia!? *Robô Ed: Que o que? *Você: HisTólia!!! H - I - S - T - Ó - L - I - A! =@@@@@ *Robô Ed: Na hora H! *Você: Ain MiGuUuXxU! Xe Eh MuItUuXxX XaTúh! =/ *Robô Ed: Na hora de que? *Você: TuÚuh DiPrImIiDu MiGuXxXu! i.i *Robô Ed: Eu? *Você: Xau! *Robô Ed: Já vai?? Ah, Fique mais um pouco.. *Você: NaAumM! Vuxeê Mi Diprimiu! i.i EuO TuOx TlIsti! *Robô Ed: Você? *Você: XAU! MIGUXO! EU TO DEPLIMIDO! T.T *Robô Ed: Já vai?? Ah, Fique mais um pouco.. *Você: I Cant' be perfect! *Robô Ed: Você? *Você: Eu? *Robô Ed: Isso! Fale mais de você! *Você: XAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUXXXXXXXXXXX! *Robô Ed: É que eu ia falar sobre águas subterrâneas... Sendo idiota com Blog e Fotolog Sendo idiota com Fotolog thumb|right|Algumas dicas interessantes para suas fotos. É a etapa mais fácil! pois criando um fotolog você já é automaticamente um idiota! mas vamos fazer com que a ideia de ter um fotolog se torne mais idiota ainda. Primeiro, os melhores provedores para parecer idiota são o: '''Flogão e o Floguxo (Flog para EmoxXxus, esse também pode te dar fama de gay e de idiota ao mesmo tempo. Criado seu Flog, dê um nome bem tosco para ele, incrívelmente tosco, estupidamente tosco, Super Mega Ultra Double Master Power Tosco, o mais tosco que houver entre o mundo tosco. Como por exemplo: "Blog do EmoXxXinho" ou "Blogão do GatãoRJ24". Depois, encha de fotos que não tenham nada haver com você, igual no orkut, pegue fotos do que você achou no Google e pronto!, também addicione carros tunados e importados e coloque no seu flog, ou então pegue fotos de gostosas do orkut ou de outro blog e diga que é sua namorada ou que já comeu. Sendo idiota com Blog Blogs as vezes podem ser intêligentes, por isso, seu desafio será deixá - lo o mais idiota possível! Primeiro, post coisas sem nexo, com o maxímo de erros de digitação e ortográfias e que realmente não interrese a ninguêm. Fique convidados pessoas no Orkut e no MSN para comentar, mesmo que o assunto e o que você escreveu seja impossível de comentar. Coloque fotos igualmente que não tenha nada haver com o assunto em seu post (isso se as pessoas descobrirem do que se trata o assunto. Coloque Layouts de foram que sejam extremamente imbecis ou infantis, e que dificultem a visualização das pessoas que leêm seu blog (Isso se ouver alguém). Sendo Idiota na Wikipédia e na Descíclopédia O último passo, agora siga esses passos e poderá se considerar um verdadeiro idiota! Sendo idiota na Wikipédia Apenas poste lá, isso já é praticamente o cúmulo da idiotice. Sendo idiota na Descíclopédia Escreva artigos iguais a este ou então cheios de citações e predefinições. Para maiores informações, leia o artigo principal sobre esse tema: Deslivros:Como escrever um artigo idiota e sem-graça na Desciclopédia = Párabens, agora você é um idiota da Internet! = Pronto, você é um idiota, agora faz parte da nossa nação brasileira! que é composta por 89% de pessoas idiotas, e melhor ainda, tornou - se um pela internet! Então, o que está esperando? junte - se sua turma, beba Dolly Guaraná e fale sobre assunto como Novela, Futebol e Big Brother! Isso é o que os idiotas fazem ... Sendo, finalmente irá ter uma vida feliz sem preucupações, sem receios e sem neurônios! Sobre o Autor '''Autor: Roberto Marinho, ditador televisivo e manipular de mentes.'' Deslivro Escrito no Quinto dos Infernos na editora ao lado da acedemia de Emos do Adolfinho, todos os errados reservados!